


La prima notte insieme

by giuly666



Series: L'Apprendista Stregone (Gay Version) [2]
Category: Sorcerer's Apprentice (2010)
Genre: Bottom Dave, First Time, M/M, Making Love, Top Balthazar
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giuly666/pseuds/giuly666
Summary: Ecco la seconda parte della serie: la prima notte d'amore tra Balthazar e Dave.
If you don't like, don't read!





	

Erano già passati due giorni dalla morte di Morgana e tutto sembrava andare alla grande: niente Morganiani, nessun drago sputa-fuoco, niente di niente. Ma non vi Era traccia di Maxim Horvath e questo impensieriva tutti, persino Dave. 

  


Era sera ormai, ed entrambi avevano da poco finito di cenare, quando Balthazar decise che sarebbero andati a dormire presto, visto che la mattina seguente erano stati invitati da Becky e Veronica a pranzo. 

-Dave, vieni qui.- mormorò sensualmente il più grande dei due. 

-'Zar, fa freddo, e noi siamo solo in boxer; almeno andiamo sotto le coperte- disse Dave, dopo che entrambi si furono spogliati. 

-Dai cucciolo, vieni qui.- insistette il castano. 

Dave gli si avvidìcinò e si lasciò abbracciare dal suo amato, entrambi avevano desiderato quel contatto da troppo tempo. 

  


Balthazar gli prese il mento con due dita e lo alzò, così da potersi rispecchiare negli occhi sinceri e pieni di amore del suo ragazzo. Non resistendo, gli diede un bacio dolce, che divenne pian piano più passionale. Gli succhiò il labbro inferiore e poi glielo morse delicatamente. 

Con la lingua andò a dare un'umida carezza a quelle labbra rosse, in una muta richiesta che fu subito accettata. Le loro lingue inizialmente si cercarono, poi, una volta trovatesi, si accarezzarono in una danza perfetta. 

Le mani del biondo iniziarono a compiere un viaggio sul corpo del compagno. Le sue dita si ritrovarono sommerse da quegli slendidi capelli scuri e morbidi, iniziando a massaggiare dolcemente la nuca del ragazzo. Poi scesero sulle spalle larghe e su quel petto non troppo muscoloso ma comunque ben delineato del moretto. Scesero ancora, fino a trovarsi sui fianchi di Dave e Balthazar lo sollevò e lo adagiò sul letto dove riprese ad accarezzarlo.

  


Questa volta però, la bocca prese il posto delle mani. 

Diede un bacio sulla fronte del Sommo Merliniano per poi iniziare a leccarne il collo liscio e profumato: prima lo leccava dolcemente, poi lo succhiava in diversi punti e infine mordeva quella pelle candida che gli veniva offerta. 

Pian piano la lingua scese al petto, baciandone e leccandone ogni parte; per poi dedicarsi a quei bottoncini di carne ormai turgidi. Iniziò a leccare il capezzolo destro con leggerezza, lo succhiò un po' e lo morse delicatamente, riservando lo stesso trattamento all'altro. Il ragazzo iniziò ad ansimare quando Balthazar si spostò sull'addome liscio e teso. 

Un susseguirsi di baci su quella zona portò Dave ad ansimare più forte. 

  


Il biondo si dedicò poi ad accarezzare quelle splendide coscie con entrambe le mani, pur mantenendo la stessa dolcezza dei baci. Con la bocca si posizionò invece sul rigornfiamento che era divenuto ben visibile da sotto i boxer. Leccò quel sesso turgido da sopra la stoffa dell'indumento per poi, con lentezza esasperante, sfilargli quella barriera fatta di fili, liberando così quell'erezione così piena e bella da ogni costrizione. 

Lappò due o tre volte la punta del membro del moro per poi abbassarsi fino a poter baciare quei ricciolini neri che incorniciavano quella meraviglia eccitata. Tornò di nuovo al membro e, dopo aver rivolto un'occhiata piena di desiderio al compagno, lo prese completamente in bocca. 

Il Sommo Merliniano non riuscì a trattenere un ulro di piacere, sentendo il proprio sesso nell'antro caldo, che era la bocca dell'altro. 

Balthazar iniziò a muoversi freneticamente su e giù, percorrendo tutta la lunghezza dell'asta del suo ragazzo, per poi allontanarsi prima che l'altro raggiungesse il limite.

  


Allargò un po' le gambe di Dave e iniziò a dare pesanti leccate a quell'apertura ancora vergine, facendo gemere il compagno ancora di più. Vi infilò poi un dito per iniziare a prepararlo e fu sorpreso quando sentì il cerchio di muscoli rilassarsi quasi immediatamente. 

Aggiunse le dita ogni volta che l'altro gliele chiedeva, poi, essendo arrivato quasi al limite lui stesso, decise che era ora e, con tutta la calma di cui disponeva, entrò lentamente in quell'antro caldo che felicemente lo accoglieva. 

Rimase fermo per qualche minuto finchè il Sommo Merliniano si spinse contro il suo inguine, chiedendo di più. Balthazar iniziò a dare spinte lente e cadenzate, aumentando poi la velocità quando si sentì al limite del climax. Afferrò l'erezione del compagno e iniziò a masturbarla andando a ritmo con le sue spinte, fino a quando Dave, urlando il nome dell'altro, venì copiosamente nella sua mano. 

Sentendo quell'anello di muscoli contrarsi per l'eccitazione, anche il biondo venne riempiendo internamente il ragazzo. Si accasciò poi su quest'ultimo, ancora ansante, e lo abbracciò forte. 

A quel gesto il moro ricambiò con la stessa forza. 

  


-Ti amo, 'Zar.- mormorò al più grande sopra di lui. 

-Anch'io ti amo, Dave, mio splendido e dolcissimo Dave.- rispose l'altro al suo "cucciolo". 

Dopodichè uscì dal Sommo Merliniano per stendersi al suo fianco e, con un incantesimo, pulì entrambi e richiamò le coperte affinchè nessuno dei due sentisse freddo. 

Dopo essersi scambiati il bacio della buona notte, si addormentarono abbracciati stretti l'uno all'altro.  



End file.
